


Unexpected audience

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, M/M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in the middle of some sweet brother lovin' when Cas suddenly appear behind Dean's back... Dirty talk and other sweet filth ensues.<br/>No plot here whatsoever, just porn. You could argue dub-con from Dean's side here, but I'm going with the idea that Dean's always had a hard-on for Cas even if he's in a relationship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected audience

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my dirty little mind work through these things on some kind of subconcious level and then it just comes pouring out. I'm a bit suprised myself to find Cas being a big part of this, since I don't consider myself a particularly big Destiel-shipper, but what do you know. 
> 
> It's totally un-beta'd and English is not my first language, so please don't kill me over any mistakes you might find... But I'd be happy to correct any you might find.

”Yeah, Dean, oh fuck, fucking love it when you ride me, you’re so fucking tight…! Uuuh… ”

”Come on Sammy, more, please”

”More what Dean? Tell me what you want”

”Harder, fuck me harder!”

Sam threw his head back, eyes closed and moaned at the request from his brother sitting on his lap. He started thrusting faster into the tight, oh so tight, so good heat of Deans body. Sam lift his head to kiss Dean, eyes snapped open. He stopped his head mid movement and suddenly fixed his gaze on something behind Dean. Then he leant in, eyes still fixed above Dean’s shoulder, and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. 

Dean was too caught up by the feeling of Sam’s cock sliding in and out of him, eyes closed, that he didn’t notice anything until Sam slowed his thrusting again. 

A desperat whimper escaped Deans mouth.

”Sam… Sam? Please, I can’t, can’t… I need to…”

”Yeah baby, but not just yet… You know I’ll take care of you”.  
Sam had locked his eyes on that something behind Dean, kept his stare as Dean leant forward to rest his forehead on Sam’s shoulder. 

”You like the view?”

”Huh?” Deans head snapped up in confusion. The view of what, the dirty carpet on the motel room floor? 

”You like seeing Deans hot tight ass slide up and down on my cock? Like seeing him stretched wide, split open on his baby brother?”

 

”Sam, who are you talking to?” Deans movements stopped. Dean looked at him, saw him staring behind him but couldn’t figure out what he was looking at. Trying to twist his upper body to find out, Sam grabbed Deam by his arms in a tight grip to prevent him from turning around. 

”No Dean, keep your eyes on me. It’s alright, keep moving baby. I love how you feel around me, so hot. You’re so fucking hot big brother” 

Dean moaned, he couldn’t help getting even harder hearing Sam call him big brother. Yeah it was totally screwed up, but right now he didn’t give a fuck, as long as Sam let him do this, have this, FEEL this, he was NOT gonna complain or overthink it. He started moving again on Sam’s lap, his own cock hard as steel between their bodies, not getting enough friction to come. 

”If that bulge in your pants is any indication, I’d say you fucking love to watch him right now”

”Sam, oooh fuck…” Dean panted.  
”Who are you talking to?” 

”It’s Cas” 

”Cas?! What the..?”  
Deans movements slowed down again. 

”Don’t you fucking stop moving Dean. Don’t look back. He’s got a very nice view of your tight, hot little ass sliding up and down on my cock, and believe me, he cannot look away for the life of him. So why don’t you give him a good show, Dean? Let him see just how much you really enjoy my cock in your ass.”

”Oh fuck, Sammy” Dean ached his back, eyes closed, head thrown back and braced himself on Sam’s shoulders. Sam reached up and pinched Deans nipples, still watching Castiel stand mesmerized at the foot of the bed. He slid his hands down Deans hips and back to cup his ass cheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart to give Cas an even better view of Deans puckered, swollen pink hole as he slid up and down his little brothers cock in a slow rythm.

Dean didn’t know if Castiel was actually standing behind him, or if it was just a game Sam played with him since the angel made no sound at all. But the mere thought of Cas watching them right now made his dick start to leak a steady stream of precome, smearing it all over Sam’s hard abs. Sam’s cock hit his prostate just the right angle, and he reached a hand down to stroke his cock. 

”No Dean, keep your hands on my shoulders” 

”Please, Sam, I…. I need to… Please I can’t…”

”Yes you can Dean. I want you to show Cas what you look like, I want him to know what you fucking sound like when you come on my dick and my dick alone. I want him to hear the sweet fucking noises you make, big brother.”

With another desperate whimper Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder again and started to ride his cock with fury. He was making all sorts of delicious moans, whimpers and pleas as he fucked himself hard on Sam’s cock, hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
”Cas, why don’t you get that out and show me what you’re packin’?”

Cas silently unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs, boxers with them. He was paralyzed by the sight in front of him, by the scent of sex in the room, by the sounds coming from Dean and Sam’s steady gaze holding him in place. It never occured to him not to comply with Sam’s order. 

”I bet you wish it was your cock Dean was riding, don’t you. Your hard cock sliding in and out of that sweet ass. Well, I think Dean would love to get you inside of him if he could see you now… Touch yourself Cas, make it feel good.”

Dean was moaning and panting loudly as he listened to his brother’s sweet, filthy mouth. Part of him desperatly wanted to turn around and see for himself is Cas was actually there, but that would mean the good fucking pressure on his sweet spot would stop, and he just couldn’t take that, not even for a second. 

Sam watched Cas starting to stroke his himself in the same rythm Dean was bouncing on Sam’s cock. Sam loved the control he held over the other two men. The sight of the angel all hard and flushed before him, Dean’s hot tightness around him and the sounds coming from his brothers lips made it very, very dufficult for him to not just come right on the spot.

He leaned in close to the side of Deans head, his lips barely touching the shell of his ear and whispered ”Come for me”. 

And Dean came. 

Dean came hard and howling, screaming Sams name like it was the only way to salvation. 

Feeling Deans tight muscles clamp down on him, Sam found it impossible to keep himself restrained any longer, and shot his load deep into his brother. When he came to a moment later, Dean still resting his head in the crook of Sam’s neck, he saw that Cas was still fisting his cock furiously, chasing release. 

”Cas, stop. Come here. Dean, baby, lift.” Sam said as he helped Dean lift his ass off of him, and pushed him down a bit on the bed so he was now standing on all fours with Sam still between his arms and legs. Dean was still kinda out of it and just did as Sam said, trusting him completly, until he said: 

”Cas, lick him clean”. 

Deans head snapped up and he looked at Sam’s face, searching for something. OK, so maybe this wasn’t just a game. Then he felt the bed dip behind him, strong hands settling on his hips. 

”Baby, push” Sam softly told him, looking deep into his eyes. Dean’s body responded without his input, and he clenched and released his sore muscels. 

The feeling of a wet, warm velvet tounge lapping at his hole made his entire body shudder. He moved his muscels again and felt more of Sam’s come drip out, that fucking amazing tounge lapping it up with soft kitten licks just as quickly. And then, as if Dean couldn’t produce come fast enough, he felt the hands on his hip tighten their grip and the tounge start to lick into him, stabbing in and out, twirling and tasting the velvet flesh inside and he heard Castiel moan at the flavour. 

Sam decided that moment was perfect to claim his mouth in an earth shattering kiss and reach down to pinch his nipples, and that’s when Dean was just done. 

His body was into overdrive already and he just blacked out from the physical and mental sensations, collapsing his upper body onto Sam, Cas still holding his hips up with no intention of ever stopping to lick and suck at Dean’s red, swollen hole. 

 

”Baby? Dean, are you in there?” Sam stroked his forehead, kissed his temple and tried to get a response from Dean. 

”Hhhmm…” was all he could manage. A soft kiss on his lips had him opening his eyes, to stare into Sam’s blown hazel gaze. The love and reverence he saw there made him want to hide his face, suddenly realizing what compromizing position he was still in. And then as quickly realizing that the amazing feeling of wet tounge against his entrance never stopped, he thought ’fuck it’ and put the shame away for later. 

”So big brother, got a little too much for you? Well we’re not done yet.” Sam smiled at him, eyes dark and blown wide with lust even though he just came like a fucking rocket. 

Dean felt the grip on his hips shift and suddenly Cas had his cock aligned to Deans wet and open entrance. Cas was so hard he thought he would explode, not understanding how or why people would suffer through this on a regular basis. 

Then he slid inside Dean who outright sobbed as Cas hit his prostate right from the beginning. 

And Cas understood, a few things actually, at once. 

Why people would put themselves through the torture of getting this hard and hot.  
And that it wouldn’t take long for him to explode with the tight heat of Dean around him. 

And he was big. Already thoroughly fucked you would think that this would be piece of cake, but it really felt to Dean like Cas was splittning him in two. And it felt so, so good. 

Sam reached down and started to stroke Deans half-hard cock into full attention, massageing his balls with one hand and fisting his in time with Cas’s thrusts. Dean thrust into Sam’s hand, and bucked back to Cas pounding into him. The sounds spilling from the angels lips was not in any language either Sam or Dean recognized or understood, but they fell in a litany of words and moans and sighs that spoke volumes.

”Feel good, baby? Having an angel fucking you? Knowing how the view of your tight ass made him so worked up he just couldn’t help himself, celestial being and all.” Sam murmured in his ear. 

Cas came violently, screaming in what must have been enochian, and the sensation of being pumped full once again had Dean coming again with a broken sob, all over Sam’s hand and stomach. 

Cas let go of him and Dean fell ontop his brother, who wrapped his long arms around him and held him close to his chest. Cas collapsed to their side, panting and looking more than a little dazed. 

”Fuck, Sammy, I think you’ll have to do the drivin’ for a while.” Dean breathed out against Sam’s chest. 

”Sorry babe, you alright? I thought…”

”Alright? Sam, I’m fucking glorious. We can do this again any time, and I mean ANY time, you want.”

”Good”  
”Good” Sam and Cas spoke in unison.


End file.
